The Empire Strikes
by Vila Restal
Summary: A/U. Full Summary in Chapter 1. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: I don't know if anyone here knew that Mark Hamill was in a car accident before shooting on 'TESB'? He asked Lucas what would of have happened if he had died in that crash. Lucas had replied that he would have got another actor to play his brother in the movie. I'm going with the notion that Hamill had not survived, and Lucas had to get another actor. Please don't hate me for this, but there will be a twist in the end of this story which will lead to the next one. I will have my OC Brian in this, and hopefully everyone will enjoy this. And it's good to be writing again! **___

_Dagobah – Night Time_

Brian had woken up from a nightmare! He dreamt he was on an ice world, and that his brother Luke was in trouble! He had to take a chance on finding his brother before it was too late! He knew he was going to run the risk on being discovered by either his father, going by the name of Darth Vader instead of Anakin Skywalker, or one of the many people that Emperor Palpatine had working for him. He slowly got up out of bed and cleaned up and dressed before seeking Master Yoda's advice.

_Yoda's Hut_

Yoda had felt his student coming to his hut, and was sadden that he knew Brian was going to leave him to look for his brother Luke. He called out through the Force for Ahsoka to join him with Brian. Yoda called out as Brian was about to knock on the door. Brian entered the hut with a grim look on his face.

"Master…" Brian started to say before Yoda cut him off.

"I know what you have felt young one. Patient and Ahsoka we will wait to join us. Hmm." Yoda said with a sad smile on his face.

Ahsoka arrived a short time later with Padme in right behind her. Padme knew something was wrong when she heard Ahsoka getting up to leave their hut. Padme knew that her son was going to leave by the look on his face.

"Brian, what's the matter? You look like you're going to leave here now." Padme said to him.

"Go Brian must and have Leia come here for her training now. For they are the last of the Jedi now besides Ahsoka and myself." Yoda told them.

"I better go with him in case the rebels don't believe him. And who's better to vouch for him than me." Ahsoka said to them with a smile on her face.

"Go with him you must, for only the two of you can convince Leia of the training she will need. And hopefully bring back someone else as well." Yoda said to them.

Both Ahsoka and Brian didn't know what to make of the last part of what he said, but maybe some else that has the Force can help them when they finally go to confront both Vader and the Emperor.

_Hoth – Two Days Later_

Han and Leia along with the rest of the rebels had finished burying Luke's body in the ice grave and gave some speeches on what he had accomplished in the three years that he had been with the rebellion. Han put his arm around Leia's shoulders for support, and she accepted it very much. Chewie and the droids kept their silence as they headed towards the Command Center. A comm. officer informed them of an incoming message.

"Patch it through." General Rieekan told the comm. officer.

"_This is the starship Angel One. We are requesting clearance to land." A male voice said._

"Let them through." Leia said with a strange look on her face.

Everyone present was shocked that she would give permission without even thinking about it. Gen. Rieekan ordered two X-wings to lead the ship into the docking bay and an escort to bring the pilot and anyone else to the briefing room. A short time later, the Command Staff including Han and Chewie, were in the briefing room seeing their guests now. Some of the Command Staff thought the woman with the young man looked familiar, but could not place her for some reason. The young man looked a bit like Luke for some reason, but he was a little taller and was dressed in a black outfit that was similar to a Jedi Knight outfit.

Brian looked around the room, and could not see his brother around, but saw Leia for she bore a striking resemblance to their mother. He saw a man standing next to his sister, and figured he was in love with her, but Leia wasn't sure about her feelings for him yet. He brought his thoughts back as someone; he guess a General was talking to him.

"How did you find us, and why are you here?" Gen. Rieekan asked.

"My Master and I found you through the Force, and were hoping that Luke Skywalker was here." Brian told them.

"Commander Skywalker had died the other day from an encounter with a creature on this planet. Captain Solo here tried to reach him, but it was too late." Gen. Rieekan told him.

"Kriff! I knew we should have pushed the ship more! We're too late to save him now." Brian said in a sad voice.

"What is Commander Skywalker to you?" Leia asked them.

"Luke is Brian Skywalker's brother Princess Leia Organa." Ahsoka told them.

Everyone was shocked by the news here! They all thought Luke was an only child, but now to have a brother that could possibly help them now.

"You look familiar young lady. What is your name?" Gen. Madine asked.

"I'm Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, and this is my Padawan Brian Skywalker." She told them.

"Where have you been all this time?" Someone from the back asked.

"Hiding from the Emperor and Darth Vader to train Brian here to be a Jedi Knight. He still has some more training to go through though. But since he's a Skywalker, it'll be easy for him." She told them with a smile on her face.

Everyone was happy that there was someone else that was going to be a Jedi now, and help with the fight against the Empire. Han went over to him to offer his condolences and to meet another Skywalker now. Leia went over to him, and smiled at him. Brian told Leia that they had to talk alone, and that it was very important. She didn't know what to make of this, but it must be serious enough. She agreed to meet him in her room where they could talk with no one bothering them. Brian told his aunt through the Force to keep the others busy while he and Leia talked. He then left with his sister, and hopefully she would handle the news that he was going to tell her.

Once inside Leia's room, Brian tried different ways to tell her what she needed to hear.

"What is it that you have to talk to me about?" Leia asked Brian.

"It's like this. I know who your real parents are, and it's not going to be easy for you to hear. So hopefully you won't be upset by the news now." Brian said with a grim look on his face.

"I know I was adopted when I was born, but never knew about my real parents. How is it that you know about them?" Leia wondered.

"Since you know your last name isn't Organa, it will be easy to tell you then. It's Skywalker." He told her!

Leia was shocked by the news now! She never knew that she was related to Luke for the time that they met on the Death Star when he rescued her that day! She knew that they were always meant to be together, but now knowing that she has two, corrected one brother now since Luke was gone, that she was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker! She then looked up to him and asked him a question.

"Who was our mother?"

"She is Padme Amidala-Skywalker. She's still alive and living with Master Yoda, our aunt Ahsoka, and myself on a planet that is not on the navigational charts. She wants to meet you and Master Yoda want's to train you to become a Jedi as well." Brian told her.

Leia was dumbstruck by the news, but knew her brother was right about this! She had to train to help him and their aunt Ahsoka and Master Yoda to defeat both the Emperor and Darth Vader! She then asked another question.

"What happened to our father?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Darth Vader is our father." He told her with a hurt look on his face.

She had never guess in a million years that the person she hated most was her own father! Bail Organa was the one to raise her, not Vader! Bail was the father that Vader should have been! She was going to make Vader pay for what he had done not only to their family, but to the galaxy as well! Brian saw what was going through her mind, and hopefully Master Yoda will get her to release that anger and remain on the path of the Jedi. Only time will tell with the training she will receive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dagobah_

Padme was nervous about her son going to a planet that he had never been to before. She was concerned that his father would find him first, and try to turn him to the Dark Side. But he did have his aunt Ahsoka with him to make sure that did not happen. Hopefully the two of them will be able to have Leia come back here to begin her training in the ways of the Jedi and finally rid the galaxy of Palpatine. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yoda coming to see how she is doing.

"Thoughts of Brian and Ahsoka you have. Hmm. Safe they will be for the Force is their ally and will guide them along the way." He told her with a smile on his face.

"But what if An-Vader captures them first? What will happen to them?" Padme asked.

"Vader will not be the problem. Sidious is the one we have to worry about." He told her.

"I hope you're right Master Yoda. I hope you're right." She said more to herself than to Yoda.

"Yoda is right Padme. They will be safe." Obi-Wan said while making himself visible to the two of them.

Padme just nodded her head, hoping that things will work out.

_Hoth – Leia's Room_

"Leia, listen to me. You have to let go of that hate you have right now. It only leads to the Dark Side of the Force." Brian said to her.

"I still can't believe he's our father! What made him turn into Darth Vader for?!" Leia said with anger in her voice.

Brian had asked the same question when he first heard of how Palpatine first overthrew the Republic, and turned it into the Empire. He told her what he was told by their mother, aunt, and Master Yoda. He told her that she would have to hear the rest from Master Yoda once they reached Dagobah.

"That's where our mother and Master Yoda are?" Leia asked.

"I'm afraid so. And it's not a pleasant planet to live on. Growing up on there, you learn where not to go in the middle of the night if you decided to go exploring on your own." He told her with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at her brother, now wishing that Luke was here with them as well. But this was not the time or place to dwell on such things. Brian was going to say something, but he felt a disturbance in the Force, and it was strong in the Dark Side! He figured it had to be their father, and he had to get Leia out of here and fast!

"Leia, our father is coming here! You have to get away from here and take the ship I came in and start on your training! I can help here along with aunt Ahsoka!" Brian told her in a determined voice.

"You're not going to stay here and face our father alone! I have to help out as well!" Leia said as the announcement about the Empire's Star Destroyers entering their system.

They left Leia's room and headed to the Command Center. He saw their aunt along with the Command personal and Han and Chewie and the droids. Brian then made a decision that may work to their advantage.

"Han, can you get Leia on _Angel One_, and make sure she stays on there. The ship is preprogrammed to take anyone on her to get them to their destination." Brian said with firm voice.

"You heard him your Highness. You have to get to safety." Han said while making Leia leave the Command Center.

"Aunt Ahsoka, make sure the ship takes off once they get on board, and then come back here. I think I know what Master Yoda was talking about before we left." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

Ahsoka knew that look, and it reminded her of her former Master, and it brought back the memories of the times they had together. She left to make sure that the ship left with no problems. He looked at Chewbacca, and hoped that he would go along with his plan.

"Chewbacca, I need your help in this. Once _Angel One_ takes off, I would like to use your ship to draw the Empire away from here so everyone here can escape." Brian said to Chewbacca.

Chewie made some acknowledgement that 3PO translated that he would be willing to help any way he could. Hopefully he could pull off what he thought Master Yoda had wanted him and Ahsoka to pull off. Ahsoka came back a short time later telling everyone that _Angel One_ took off with a certain Correllian yelling at the top of his lungs as the ramp to the ship started to close with just him and the Princess on it! This brought some laughter from the Command Personal for they thought the two of them deserved each other the way they would go at each other.

Everyone then focused on the upcoming battle that would be costly in lives until all the transport ships made it out of the system, and to the rendezvous spot. Brian is hoping that his plan will go off without any problems now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hyperspace – Enroute to Dagobah_

Han was still fuming over what had happened not only to him, but to Leia as well! He never thought he would be shoved inside a ship and launched without a pilot on board! He had to give it to this Brian Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to come up with this though. At least the princess was safe from the fleet of Star Destroyers, including the largest he had ever seen, that were descending on Hoth. He then saw a flashing light on the control panel, and called Leia to check it out with him.

"Let's press the button, and hopefully nothing will happen now." Han said with a look on his face.

Leia pressed the button, and a holographic image of her brother came up and started to talk to her.

"_Hey Leia, and anyone else that maybe with her. Aunt Ahsoka is busy making sure there are enough supplies for your trip even though it's a couple of days away from your base, so I figured I should leave you a message to where you're going to. The planet you're going to is called Dagobah. Master Yoda and our mother are there. And in case the person that's with you doesn't know it yet, Leia, Luke and I are, or should I say, were triplets. When you reach Dagobah, make sure you mention to Master Yoda that this planet reminds you of a slimy mudhole. He likes to hear that all the time. And make sure you're standing near his right ear because he can't hear anything out of his left one anymore. And talk loudly because he's going deaf in that ear as well. The training will be tough, but you'll get through it. Hope to see everyone soon. Bye."_ Was the message that Brian had left for her.

"Let's hope we don't wake anyone up when we land now." Han said to her.

"I doubt we will. It's seems by the navicomputer we should be landing sometime during the daytime. I just hope that everyone got away before the Imperials got to the Command Center." Leia said with dread in her voice.

"I'm sure they did. Hey, at least Vader won't find us now." Han said with a smile on his face.

Leia turned her face from Han so he would not see the hurt on her face if he only knew who Vader really was! Her father! It still hurt her that he had tortured her when she was his prisoner on the Death Star. Leia wondered if he still would have tortured her if he knew who she really was?! Would he have continued with the torture, or let her go? She didn't know, and was afraid to find out the answer to that question. She told Han that she was going to get some rest for now, and that they should take shifts to make sure everything went alright. He agreed to it knowing there was something on her mind. He then went about making sure the coordinates were still showing they were still on course for this Dagobah planet.

_Hoth – Rebel Command Center_

After telling the droids to get to the _Falcon_, Brian and Ahsoka saw that the Imperials were nearing the power generator! They saw an ATAT destroy it, and the announcement came over the loudspeakers to evacuate the base!

"Come kid, we have to get out of here now!" Ahsoka yelled at Brian who was still helping with giving the rebels time to escape themselves!

Brian didn't want to leave, but he knew that his father was coming here soon, and it wasn't time yet to try to persuade him to return to the Light Side of the Force. They ran to the hanger bay, and saw some Snowtroopers setting up their weapons to fire upon the _Falcon_! Both Brian and Ahsoka got out their Lightsabers and took out some of the Troopers before they boarded the ship!

As the hatch was closing, Brian went to the cockpit, and hit some switches, which shutoff! He hit the panel this time, and the switches came back on! He smiled at himself for doing this! He sat in the pilots chair while Chewbacca took his seat. They start flipping the switches that would start up the ship, but had to reroute power through different systems to get the _Falcon_ to finally come alive! Ahsoka suggested if she should get out and push, and Chewbacca told her that it might help! Brian laughed at the exchange for he was starting to understand Chewbacca with help from the Force.

As they flew out of the hanger, they saw Vader standing there looking at the ship! At least they made it out in one piece for now. As they cleared the system, Brian flipped the levers for the jump to hyperspace, only to find out they didn't work! 3PO then told them the hyperdrive had to be fixed!

"**KRIFF!"** Was all that Brian said as he and Chewbacca headed towards the engineering section of the _Falcon_ to fix the hyperdrive!

Brian was in the access tube as he called out to Chewbacca to hand him the tools that he needed to try to fix the hyperdrive. He said to Chewbacca he doesn't know how they will get out of this if they can't fix the hyperdrive. He then called for a hydrospanner and went underneath the access tube again. A second later, the tool box fell on his head because something hit the ship! Brian and Chewbacca ran to the cockpit to see what was going on! They saw asteroids coming at them, and Brian had a crazed look on his face!

"We're going in!" He told everyone!

"But sir. The odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3,720 to 1." 3PO told Brian.

"Never tell me the odds." Brian said with a look that Ahsoka knew was the same look that his father would have when it came to doing something crazy!

Both Chewbacca and Ahsoka hope that Brian was going to get them out of this as he piloted the _Falcon_ towards the asteroid field!


	4. Chapter 4

_Asteroid Field_

Brian was using the Force to guide the _Falcon_ through the asteroid field in maneuvers that Han would be proud of! It wasn't too easy for both Ahsoka and Chewbacca to keep what they had ate earlier down with the flips and such, but at least the droids didn't complain too much. Then again, 3PO did a lot of that for the two of them, and Brian finally told him to shut up!

Brian found a large enough asteroid to pilot the _Falcon_ into hoping that the Empire would not find them here. But with his father on their trail, they had to make sure that they were not found too soon, or otherwise Master Yoda's plan to bring back another Jedi would fail. Brian landed the ship, and had Chewbacca shutoff everything except for life support and lights and the droids for they were needed for help in repairing the ship.

_Super Star Destroyer Executor_

Vader was impressed with the way that the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ had flown through the asteroid field, and most likely was hiding in there. The captain had to be either insane or Force sensitive, or both to do something like this. He smiled to himself behind his mask for it brought back memories of what he and his onetime Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would do doing the Clone Wars. Thinking of Obi-Wan brought back painful memories of that day back on Mustafar. For if Obi-Wan had not use his saber like he had, Vader would not be wearing this dreaded suit right now!

Vader brought his mind back to the present and ordered Adm. Piett to have the Tie Bombers to sweep the asteroid field with bombs to flush out the _Falcon_, and hopefully capture it once and for all! He then headed towards his meditation chamber to see if the Dark Side of the Force would help him find not only the rebels, but his son as well. Once Luke was by his side, they will overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as father and son!

_Dagobah_

_Angel One_ had landed on the landing area that was programmed into her systems with no problems. The ramp lowered down and both Han and Leia stepped down from the ship to be by two beings. One was a human female whom Leia thought had to be her mother, and the other one was of a species that neither Han nor Leia had ever seen before. He had to be Jedi Master Yoda that Brian had mentioned in his message, and remembered that he was deaf in the left ear, and starting to go deaf in the right one now. She also remembered that he told her to mention that he loved to hear about his home being a slimy mudhole.

"Leia, it's good to finally see you now since the day you were born." Padme said with a smile on her face.

"Mother." Was all that Leia could say with tears of joy coming down her face as she went to hug her.

Han went over to Yoda's right side to talk to him. He knelt down so he wouldn't have to shout too loud for the Jedi Master to hear him.

"**Hey Yoda, you've got a nice slimy mudhole here…ouch! Why did you do that for?!"** Han asked while in pain from where the Gimer stick had hit him.

"Mudhole, slimy. Our home this is. Shouting into my ear you do not need to do. Hearing fine it is." Yoda said while feeling insulted that Han would both say something about their home and yelling in his right ear.

"But Brian left a message that you loved to hear that, and that you were…he pulled a prank on us Han! I'll get him for this!" Leia said with some anger in her voice.

"I should have known that he was going to pull something before he left. He was always trying to pull a prank on us, and now he has you to do that on. Leia, where's Luke at?" Padme asked realizing that he had not come off the ship by now.

"I'm afraid that Luke didn't make it ma'am. He died while on patrol, and I couldn't reach him in time to get him back to base." Han said with regret in his voice.

Padme cried at the loss of one of her children now, and Leia hugged her while crying as well. Yoda was sadden by the news, but there was still hope that Brian and Ahsoka would bring back the last of the Jedi here with them, and help the rebellion bring the Empire down and return the Republic to its former glory.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dagobah – Two Days Later_

As Leia was going through her training as a Jedi, Han was getting information from Padme about how and why Vader the way he is. He was shocked to learn that he was once Anakin Skywalker, the greatest of Jedi there was! He had looked up to him and Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Clone Wars, not knowing that the old man was the same person from the Wars! He wished now that he had shown him more respect now instead of mouthing off to Kenobi like he did.

Han admired the fact that both Leia and her brother had survived here with Master Yoda and Ahsoka Tano. They had made huts for themselves until Brian was old enough to have one of his own. He saw Leia come back from her run with Yoda in the sack that was on her back. She was asking questions about why the Dark Side was stronger than the Light. Yoda told her that the Dark Side was not stronger than the Light Side. He told her that when she was at peace, she would know the Light from the Dark. She was going to ask him some more questions, but he told her no more questions for today.

She then took the sack off her back so Yoda can walk now. She then felt cold. She looked at Yoda for an answer.

"Into the cave you must go. Strong in the Dark Side it is." He told her.

Padme knew what Yoda was talking about! It was the cave that Brian had gone into not too long ago, and passed! Hopefully Leia would listen to what Master Yoda had told her, and not take any weapons in with her. She saw Leia putting on her weapons belt, but Yoda spoke to Leia.

"Your weapons you will not need. Take with you what you have learned." He told her.

Leia thought this through, and took her belt off. Han was going to say something, but Padme told him that she would be alright. Leia followed her senses to the entranced to the cave, and went inside. She felt a disturbance in the Force, and it was coming from straight ahead of her! She wished now she had something to use, but thought better of it!

She heard the unmistakable breathing of Darth Vader! Corrected her father now that she knew the truth! She stood tall and proud of what she was going to do! She held her ground as her father came towards her, and tried to use the Dark Side of the Force, but failed! He fell to the ground, and Leia looked at the mask as it exploded to reveal a part of a face that could not be described! The face looked familiar, but it was too terrible to look at! She felt like she had passed a test, and left the cave.

When she emerged from the cave, Master Yoda told her that she had passed the cave of the Dark Side. She then asked him what she had saw, but Master Yoda could not answer that one. Padme and Han went over to her to congratulate her on passing this test even though there were many more to come. Leia was going to do her best in the best way that a Skywalker could. She hopes that her brother and everyone else is safe now, and that they will get together to end the Empire once and for all once she is done with her training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone, Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but both the computer and I both have been very sick. LOL! Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, and will continue to do so with the upcoming chapter now. Thanks for reading. **

_Asteroid Field_

Everyone on board the _Falcon_ including the droids, were doing their best to get her fixed so they could escape the Empire and bring back the last Jedi that Master Yoda had told Brian and Ahsoka to bring back to Dagobah. Ahsoka had an idea of who this was, but was not sure if it was good idea or not. But she was going to help her nephew no matter what. Threepio turned towards Brian to say something to him.

"Sir, I don't know where this ship learned to communicate, for it has used several foul languages at me." 3PO said to Brian.

"Don't look at me shiny, ask Capt. Solo about this the next time you see him." Brian said in a flippant voice.

"Sir, the ships computer has told me that the positive coupling needs to be replaced." 3PO told Brian.

"Of course I'll have to replace it." Brian said to the droid.

He then saw Chewie, now he was happy to call him, pop his head from the access shaft above him.

"Chewie, we have to replace the power coupling." Brian whispered to him.

3PO looked at Brian as he past R2 heads towards another section of the ship.

Ahsoka was in the cockpit of the _Falcon_ checking to make sure everything was in working order. She was hoping that Brian was not thinking of confronting Vader yet because he was not a Jedi yet. But she would be there with him if and when that would happen. She caught a glimpse of something flying outside the cockpit window, but continued on what she was doing. She then got frighten when the something then stuck itself to the cockpit window. She ran out of there and into the area where her nephew and Chewbacca was at.

"_**There's something outside!"**_ She told them.

Brian and Chewie grabbed a couple of breathe masks, and Ahsoka did as well, to see what was outside. The ground felt moist, soft, and damp for some reason. Even though Brian and Ahsoka lived on Dagobah, it just didn't feel right. They then ducked down as several more of the flying creatures flew over them, and Chewie shot one down so they could look at it.

"Mynocks." Brian told them after Chewie told him what it was.

"I have seen those in a long time. Not since the Wars." Ahsoka told Brian and Chewbacca.

"Aunt Ahsoka, for some reason this doesn't feel right." Brian said to her.

"I know the feeling kiddo. Chewbacca, can you check the rest of the ship to make sure there are no more." Ahsoka said to him.

Chewie said he would. Brian then pulled out his Lightsaber and stabbed it into the ground slightly. The ground shook a bit!

"Wait a minute." Brian said to no one in particular.

He then stabbed the saber deeper into the ground, and it shook more violently than the last stab!

"_**Everyone back into the ship now!"**_ Brian told his aunt and Chewie.

Brian raced up to the cockpit and started up the engines while Chewie the same with the weapons and shields!

"**Kid, you can't make the jump to light speed while in a asteroid field!"** Ahsoka yelled at him while strapping herself in the navigator seat.

Brian paid her no mind as he raced the _Falcon_ towards the entrance of the cave before it collapsed in on them! Ahsoka saw the entrance closing before them!

"**The cave entrance is collapsing!"** Yelled at Brian and Chewie.

"This is no cave!" Brian told her.

Ahsoka looked more closely, and started to see that the 'rocks' were actually teeth that would chew them up before swallowing them! They made it out with seconds to spare, and headed towards the edge of the asteroid field to hopefully make the jump to hyperspace!

_Bridge of the Executor_

Vader was not too happy with the way things were progressing! After his last communication with the Emperor, Vader had received a full blast of Sith Lighting for not finding Luke yet! He then decided instead of helping Sidious, maybe he should help the rebels with their cause! He finally realized that instead of ruling the galaxy like he wanted to before Obi-Wan maimed him, he would somehow help with the rebuilding of the Republic like is sweet Angel wanted him to do instead of serving Palpatine.

He was now facing a group of Bounty Hunters, including the infamous Boba Fett! He told them that he wanted proof of the whereabouts of the _Millennium Falcon_, and no disintegrations, especially towards Fett!

"Sir, we have them!" An officer said while approaching Vader.

Vader then dismissed the Bounty Hunters to carry out their duty in case the _Falcon_ managed to escape again! He then watched out the view port as the _Falcon_ came out of the asteroid field. His only hope of finding his son Luke was through the _Falcon_, and hopefully end Palpatine's rule of the galaxy once and for all!


	7. Chapter 7

_Dagobah_

Leia was so wrapped up in putting together her Lightsaber that she did not sense Han come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her! She jumped a bit and then calmed down once she realized who it was. She turned herself around in his arms with a look that she was busy now.

"Look Han, I have to finish building my Lightsaber here. Besides, my hands are dirty." She told him a look that she wanted him, but at the same time, he was to leave her alone right now.

"My hands are dirty too for having to find some of the food around here." He told her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I'm busy right now." She told him.

"I don't think you've had any real time to relax since I've known you." He said.

"I know how to relax with a nice man." She whispered.

"I can be a nice man."

"You can be, when you're not acting like a scoundrel."

"Scoundrel. I like the sound of that. I don't think you've had enough scoundrel's in your life." He said to her.

"I happen to think you're a nice scoundrel." She said before Han kissed her!

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Yoda found them!

"Leia, finished your Lightsaber have you?" Yoda asked her.

"I'm just about done Master." She said as she was leaving.

Yoda left as well, and Han felt like Yoda had planned to interrupt them now! He swore he would find a way to get back at the diminutive Jedi one day! He then headed towards where Padme was and helped with the dinner that they were going to make.

_Emerging from the Asteroid Field_

Both Brian and Chewie were doing their best to avoid the shots from the Star Destroyer that was on them! Brian saw that they were cleared of the asteroid field and smiled as he threw the switches for the jump to lightspeed. It didn't work again! They looked at each other when another blast hit the ship!

"Sir, one more hit on the back quarter and we're done for!" 3PO told Brian.

Ahsoka saw the look on her nephew's face, and knew they were going for a wild ride now!

"Chewie, double the forward shields!" Brian told him.

Chewie didn't like where this was going, but did it anyway. Artoo whistled his concerns as well as the _Falcon_ turned to take on the Star Destroyer!

_Bridge of the Star Destroyer Avenger_

Captain Needa saw the freighter coming towards the bridge of his ship and he, along with some of the other bridge officers ducked before the freighter disappeared!

"No ship that small could have a cloaking device." Captain Needa said to his second in command.

"Sir. Lord Vader wants an update." The comm. officer told Capt. Needa.

"I'll go and apologize personally. Prepare my shuttle." Capt. Needa said as he headed for the docking bay.

_Dagobah_

Leia had finally put her saber together with the Force, and she was going to ignite it. She held it stretched out from her face, and pressed the activation button. The saber emitted the Blue Blade that she had picked out and smiled at her handy work! Padme and Han congratulated her on a job well done. Master Yoda smiled at his student for passing this test of the Jedi Knights.

Leia and Yoda felt a change in the Force for the better! Something was happening and soon another Jedi would be here to help with ridding the galaxy of Palpatine. But, there was still a strong enough presence of the Dark Side that would try to prevent that from happening.

"Master, what could it mean then?" Leia asked Yoda.

"Know not what this means, but prepared we should be for the upcoming battle between Light and Dark." Yoda said in a warning voice.

Both Han and Padme didn't know what it meant, but they were going to be ready for whatever came their way!


	8. Chapter 8

_Imperial Center – The Throne Room_

Palpatine was not satisfied with the progress that Vader was making in capturing his son, Luke Skywalker! He then decided to send a scouting party to the 6th planet in the Hoth System to see if there might be a chance that Vader and Skywalker had joined and plotted to overthrow him and rule the galaxy.

He would wait till the scouting party contacted him before making his next move. He was going to punish Vader again with more Force Lighting than the last time, but making sure that he did not kill Vader yet for he would have to find another apprentice before killing Vader. He had time, but not too much for things were happening that was not going to go his way, and he needed to act fast! He was going to bid his time and then strike and continue to rule the galaxy for all eternity!

_Super Star Destroyer Executor – Vader's Chambers_

"Apology accepted." Vader said as he waved over two Stormtroopers to take Capt. Needa to the infirmary now.

He made sure not to kill Needa for he had plans that would require a Star Destroyer Captain, which Needa really wasn't very good at, to help with his plans to overthrow Sidious and restore the Republic. He needed to find Luke and hopefully the two of them along with the Alliance, will be able to do so, and restore peace once and for all. He sensed that Adm. Piett was waiting to be allowed inside to bring him some news.

"What is it Admiral?" Vader asked him.

"My Lord, according to the flight path that the _Millennium Falcon_ was heading, it appears to be heading towards the Bespin System. And the fact that Boba Fett contacted just a few moments ago, confirmed the heading that they were heading." Adm. Piett informed Vader.

"Very well Adm. Piett. Deploy the fleet, and inform the Commanders of the Destroyers if they find the _Millennium Falcon_, they are to capture the ship and have their weapons set on Stun. I want the pilot and the passengers alive. I want to be informed if they find the ship! If anything happens to that ship, they will pay dearly." Vader threaten.

Adm. Piett acknowledged that the orders will be carried out, and left Vader's quarters! Vader wanted nothing more than to be with his son, and hopefully soon, it will happen! He felt like he was starting to become his former self, Anakin Skywalker again. He would need help in healing his injuries before he and Luke faced the Emperor because with the state he was in now, he was no match for Sidious. He remembered that Obi-Wan had told him that a Jedi could heal even the most severe injuries with the Force. But he did not know if Luke may know how to do this since he took Obi-Wan's life three years ago.

He wondered now if he had listened to both his Angel and Obi-Wan that day on Mustafar, how things may have been different now. He missed Padme with every passing moment that he lived, and vowed now that he would set things right by her! He was going to restore peace to the galaxy with the help of his son, and hopefully with some of the Star Destroyer Commanders that were being kept in the infirmary as a precaution to understand that they were not going to die, but to help bring peace and justice back to the way it use to be!

He had to find a way to get in touch with the Rebel Alliance, and hopefully they will listen to what he had to say. But the only way to find them was through Luke. Hopefully his son will listen and help him in ridding the galaxy of Sidious once and for all!


	9. Chapter 9

_Bespin System_

As Brian and Chewie were flying the _Falcon_ through Bespin airspace, they did their best to avoid being fired upon by the sentry ships that were following them!

"No, I don't have a landing permit. I need to land the ship and repair the hyperdrive so we can continue on to our destination." Brian said while doing his best to remain calm.

"_Do not deviate from your present course."_ A male voice told Brian.

Chewie then mentioned something about an incident that involved Han.

"Do you think this Lando friend of Han's has forgotten about that?" Brian asked.

"I doubt it kid." Ahsoka said to him.

"_You are to land at platform 327."_ The same male voice told Brian.

They barely breathed a sigh of relief as they flew towards the platform. Brian marveled at the buildings and structures that they had flown by, for the only things he grew up around were the trees and swamps on Dagobah. The ship landed a few minutes later, and the ramp was lowered. Everyone including the droids disembarked and both Brian and Ahsoka pulled up their hoods and kept their Lightsabers hidden. They then saw the door at the far end opened, and two people including security guards came towards them.

"Remember not to mention that we're Jedi here, and let's keep an eye on them." Ahsoka said to everyone.

The security guards stopped with one person with them, while the other one approached the group. He recognized Chewbacca, but no one else including the droids. He smiled up at Chewbacca while speaking to him.

"Chewbacca, you still hanging out with that loser Han?" He said while smiling.

Chewie said that he was, and that the _Falcon_ needed repairs to the hyperdrive.

"What did Han do to my ship?" He asked while looking at both Brian and Ahsoka.

"I was under the impression that the ship belonged to Capt. Solo." Brian said to Lando.

"I'm sorry, it is his. But who are the two of you, and why isn't Han here?" Lando wanted to know.

"Capt. Solo had pressing matters, so we took his place for what needed to be done." Ahsoka told Lando.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lando Calrissian, I own and administrate Cloud City here." He said while smiling still.

"I'm Brian, and this is Ahsoka." Was all that Brian said.

"If you come with me, I'll have my people work on the _Falcon_ in no time flat. She's the fastest piece of junk in the galaxy." Lando bragged to everyone.

Lando decided it was time to give the grand tour of the place, and to keep his 'guests' busy until Vader was ready for them. He hated to do this, but it was the only way to make sure that the Empire did not take over his operation here. He finally received a coded message from Lobot that the dining room was ready for their 'guests'.

"Would everyone care to join me for some refreshment?" He asked them.

Chewie was the first to say yes, while Brian and Ahsoka said they would as well. Lando led them to the main dining room.

"So how do you keep the Empire from shutting down your operation here?" Ahsoka asked.

Chewie growled that something didn't feel and smell right.

"I just made a deal that would keep the Empire out of here." He said while opening the door.

Inside, Vader stood up to greet everyone. Boba Fett stepped out from behind the back wall in case they tried to escape. Twenty Stormtroopers blocked their exit as well!

"I'm sorry. They arrived right before you did." Lando said in a sad voice.

"Fett, you and Calrissian can leave us now. And before you say another word Fett, you have been paid and then some. Just remember that when I need you, you will come." Vader reminded Fett.

Fett nodded and left with Lando. Once they and the Stormtroopers were left on the other side of the door, Vader spoke to everyone in the room.

"Where is Luke Skywalker? I need his help right now." Vader/Anakin wanted to know.

"Some place that you will never get your hands on him!" Ahsoka said in an angry voice.

"That voice! It can't be! I thought you died during the purges!" Anakin said to Ahsoka.

He then used the Force to pushed Ahsoka's hood off of her, and he was in shock!

"Ahsoka?! You live?! I had heard rumors…" Anakin started to say.

"You shouldn't believe all rumors now." Brian said to his father.

"And who is this with you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm someone that you didn't count on, Father." Brian said before removing his hood.

Anakin was in shock! He didn't know that his beloved Angel Padme was pregnant with twins! He thought Luke was the only child.

"What is your name?" Anakin asked.

"Brian Skywalker. And as for Luke…."

"Don't tell him anything Brian." Ahsoka told her nephew.

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka decided that since Vader was becoming Anakin again, she would be the one to tell him. Once she was done, everyone in the hallway heard only one word coming from the dining room: _**NNNNOOO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Imperial Center_

Sidious felt a great disturbance in the Force, and it felt like it was coming from Vader! Sidious smiled at the thought of his apprentice getting angry, for it made him stronger in the Dark Side! But he had to make sure that Vader did not become too strong, otherwise Vader may challenge him to a fight to the death! That's why he made sure that Vader's injuries were never healed properly so that Vader would not rise against him!

He had received word from the scouting party at Hoth that they found some remains of someone that he would be interested in. He told the scouting party to return with the remains so he can begin the phase of his plans to destroy the Rebellion once and for all!

_Bespin_

Anakin/Vader sat down in the chair, and was in shock over the death of Luke! He had wanted to join with him in overthrowing Sidious and restoring peace to the galaxy! But maybe with his other son Brian and Ahsoka here, there might be a chance to still rid the galaxy of Sidious!

"Look, I know that you were hoping that Luke would have been here, but for now you have to move on and grieve for Luke later." Ahsoka said to her former Master.

"First Padme, now Luke! I hope that you can forgive me son for not being there for you when you were growing up." Anakin said to Brian.

"I understand father, but like aunt Ahsoka said, there will be time to grieve once Palpatine is gone." Brian said with sadness in his voice.

"Master, what did you mean first Padme? She's alive right now." Ahsoka told Anakin.

"I was told that I killed her on Mustafar by Sidious. He said in my anger, I killed her." Anakin told them.

"But mom's alive, and with Master Yoda." Brian told his father.

"Pa…Padme is alive?! I thought I had killed my beloved Angel! All these years I had believed I had killed her all because of the lies that Sidious had told me!" Anakin said while starting to raise his voice.

"Don't get angry Master. It only leads to the Dark Side again." Ahsoka reminded Anakin.

"You're right Ahsoka. I have to see her. Please take me to her." Anakin pleaded with the two of them.

They knew that they had found the last Jedi that Master Yoda had spoke about. But how to treat his injuries was beyond them. Hopefully Master Yoda had some ideas on what to do about that. Chewie wasn't sure at first about this, but he knew that Anakin was not going to be Vader anymore, and that if he did become Vader once more, he would tear him apart before anything happens to those he had come to respect now!

"We'll take the _Falcon_ to our destination, and your ship can join us once we arrive there." Ahsoka told Anakin.

"I understand that for I would have done the exact same thing in your place Snips." Anakin while using the nickname he had given her so many years ago.

Ahsoka smile at the name, and Brian looked at his aunt wondering why he called her that. She then remembered that she had better tell him about Leia as well.

"Master there's something else you need to know." She said to him.

"What's that Ahsoka?" He asked.

"Padme was pregnant with triplets at the time, and your daughter is with her now training under Master Yoda right now."

"I have a girl?! Tell me her name."

"It's Leia." Was all she said.

"_**NO! IT CAN'T BE! NOT WITH WHAT I HAD DONE TO HER ON THE DEATH STAR NOW!"**_ Was all he said before sobbing now!

Chewie explained that the princess was Vader's prisoner, and that he had tortured her to find out about the missing plans to the Death Star and to find the Rebel Base at the time. Anakin found the strength to go with the people and droids that would hopefully bring him to his beloved Angel, and that Leia would forgive him for what he had done to her three years earlier on the Death Star. Only time will tell if both Padme and Leia would forgive him when they see him again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dagobah_

Yoda had felt the shift in the Force of that Anakin was turning from the Dark to the Light Side of the Force. He was glad that both Ahsoka and Brian had managed to find and return the Chosen One back to where he belonged! Granted there were his injuries that needed to be healed, but with the Force, he was sure it could be done! He then spotted both Padme and Leia together coming towards him.

"Soon the last of the Jedi will be here, and stop the Sith we will." Yoda said to them.

"Yoda, are Ahsoka and my son alright?" Padme asked.

"Fine they are, for they are the ones to have found him to bring back to us." Yoda told her.

"Is it my father that they have found Master? If so, I don't know if I can go near him when he gets here." Leia told the diminutive Jedi.

"Forgive him in time you will Leia. For I have seen this in the Force. A Jedi Anakin will become again."

"What about his injuries shorty? Or did you forget that as well?!" Han asked while coming back with some logs he had gathered for the fire in the middle of the living area outside of the huts.

"Will do my best to heal him, but I may need help as well." Yoda told Han.

They then heard the sound of a ship that was landing not too far from them, and went to investigate. They saw it was the _Falcon_, and Han was glad to see his ship once again! They waited for the ramp to lower and see who would exit the ship first. The droids came down the ramp, followed by both Brian and Ahsoka, and then Anakin. Han was going to pull out his blaster, but was stopped by Padme not to shoot him. He lowered his blaster back into the holster, but kept his hand near it in case he needed to pull it out and shoot Vader.

Padme rushed to her son, and hugged him! She did the same to Ahsoka as well. When it came to Anakin, she wasn't sure what to do because of what happened the last time they had saw each other on Mustafar.

"Hey sis, it's good to see you again. Did you get my message while you were on mom's ship?" Brian asked while trying to keep from laughing.

"Very funny junior. Tiny here hit me with his stick the first time I yelled in his ear and called this place a slimy mudhole." Han told Brian.

"Sorry about that Capt. Solo, but I was hoping my sister here would have been the one to do that to Master Yoda." Brian said to Han.

"Well, just make sure that I'm nowhere near you the next time you decide to pull a prank on Leia." Han told Brian.

While this was going on, both Padme and Leia were both looking at Anakin. Padme wanted to go near her husband, was afraid at the same time. Leia didn't want anything to do with her father because of what happened on the _Death Star_. She was raised by Bail Organa, not Anakin Skywalker. Granted that he was her blood-relative, but it was Bail that had raised from an infant to a young woman. She knew that there would be a time that the two of them would have to talk, but now is not the time.

"Padme, I thought you had died that day on Mustafar. I wished it had been me instead." Anakin said while keeping himself from choking on the words that were coming from him.

"I nearly did if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan getting me to a medical facility in time." Padme said with some anger in her voice.

"Had I known that you were alive, I would have done anything to make amends for what I had done." He said with a sad voice.

"Kind of late to do that _father_. Too bad you thought of only yourself and Palpatine, otherwise the Republic would still be around right now." Leia said with anger rising through her voice.

"Leia, anger you are becoming. Remember your training and calm yourself. Remember that was the way that your father had become. As for the Republic, too corrupt it had become for anyone to stop Palpatine from taking over. Not even the Jedi." Yoda said in a remorseful voice.

"Master Yoda, I'm sorry for what I have done. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done." Anakin pleaded with Yoda.

"Forgive you I can, and forgive yourself you must as well." Yoda said with a slight smile on his face.

"Master, if there's a way to cure me, I would be grateful for that so we can stop Palpatine now."

"There is, but with no medical facility to help with what we need to do, there is nothing I can do."

"The _Executor_ can be here as soon as possible. I made sure she had the state of the art medical facility on board." Anakin told Yoda.

"Great, now the Empire will know where we are now! Thanks for bringing our _father_ here Brian!" Leia said with more anger in her voice.

"Listen sis, father what's to make amends for what he had done. I believe as well aunt Ahsoka. You should have heard his voice on Cloud City when we told him about mom and you. He was very upset with what he had done. Give him a break here." Brian told his sis.

Leia wasn't sure about what her brother had told her, but would consider it. She then left the landing area to head back to the huts and help start on dinner. Anakin watched his daughter leave, and was sad that she would have that much anger. But considering what he had done to both Padme and her, he would not blame her at all. Hopefully both Padme and Leia would forgive his, and give him a second chance. He was going to do his best to make up for what he had done, and then some for whatever fate had in store for him!


	12. Chapter 12

_Dagobah – Later that Night_

Just about everyone was asleep except for both Brian and Anakin. They sat around the fire and were talking about how Anakin became Vader. Brian was sad to hear what and why his father did what he had done, but could not change that now. Anakin saw the tears coming down his son's face, and he knew what his son was going through with everything he had lost as well.

"Son, there's nothing that can be done to change the past, but with you, your sister, Ahsoka, your mother, and Master Yoda we can stop Sidious once and for all." Anakin said to Brian.

"What about Capt. Solo and Chewie? Do you think they will help as well?" Brian asked.

"I'm not sure about Capt. Solo, but for his partner, I know he will. Wookiee's will always do the right thing in helping others. Besides, Master Yoda is known to the Wookiee homeworld so they may help as well." Anakin said to Brian.

"I hope so dad. When are you planning to contact the _Executor_ to arrive here to pick us up?" Brian asked.

"In the morning, but I think it might be best if we met the ship in a part of space that won't bring them here. This planet suits me for some reason."

"That's because of the Dark Side of the Force is strong here. That's how Master Yoda was able to hide us here for so long. In fact, there a cave not too far from here that will test you on how strong you are in the Force. If you decide to go in, don't bring your saber in there otherwise you will fail. I was able to pass it, and it seems 'she who thinks she's better than everyone else' has as well." Brian said with a crooked smile on his face.

"You should say that about your sister since she is becoming a Jedi soon. Besides, if she's anything like me, you may want to be in the next quadrant when you say things like that about her." Anakin said with a smile on his face that was covered by his mask.

"I better get some sleep then dad. You should too. I'll see you in the morning." Brian said while going to his hut for a good night's sleep.

Anakin wanted to go to sleep, but he could not. He walked for a bit, only to find himself at the entrance to the cave that his son told him about. He was about to go in, then remembered what Brian had told him about his saber. He removed it, and placed it on the rock by the entrance to the cave before going in himself.

As he made his way through the cave, he swore he felt a presence that felt familiar to him, but could not place. He finally made his way to a part of the cave that was brightly lit, and saw a figure coming towards him! It was Sidious, and he had his lightsaber out ready to attack! Anakin did nothing to stop the attack! He saw the blade coming towards him and stood his ground for he thought this would serve him right to end his misery once and for all!

The blade went through him, only nothing happened! The figure of Sidious then fell to the ground screaming from not being able to kill Anakin! Anakin then saw another image coming towards him, and it was that of how he looked years ago! This figure only smiled at him, knowing that he had passed this, and that things would get better soon! He then left the cave to find the Force spirit of Obi-Wan there waiting for him.

"Hello Anakin. It's been too long since we've last talked like we should have." Obi-Wan said with a small smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry for striking you down like I did on the _Death Star_. Can you forgive me?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, I've already have forgiven you like Master Yoda has. You have to forgive yourself as well. And you will my friend." Obi-Wan told his onetime Padawan.

"What about Padme and Leia? Will they forgive me as well?"

"I know Padme has, but give her sometime though. As for Leia, I'm not sure that she's ready to accept you as her father for what you had done to her." Obi-Wan reminded Anakin.

"How is it that my son and Ahsoka are able to forgive me then?" Anakin asked.

"While Ahsoka was trained by the Jedi not to hate, Brian had inherited his mother's compassion which I'm sure you've noticed the short time you've been with him."

"I have Obi-Wan, and I would have been proud of the three of them if I had not joined Sidious on that day now." Anakin said with regret in his voice.

"As you said to Brian, now is the time to stop the Emperor once and for all. The Republic has to be restored to bring peace to the galaxy once again." Obi-Wan told Anakin with a firm, but friendly voice.

"Obi-Wan, you were always there for me no matter what. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know Anakin, but there's someone hear that would like to speak with you." Obi-Wan said before vanishing.

Anakin saw that it was Padme; hopefully she will forgive him for what he had done.

"Padme, I was hoping that we could see each other without anyone else around."

"Anakin, I have given it a lot of thought about that day, and I have forgiven you for it seems your son makes a very good point about forgiving others even if they have done something wrong." She said with tears coming down her face.

"When did Brian tell you this? He told me he was going to bed." Anakin wondered.

"I ran into him when he was going to his hut, and he told me he felt sorry for you and what you had done and that I should forgive you. He reminded me of what I was like when I was both Queen and then Senator of Naboo." She said with a small smile on her face.

"It seems to run to him as well. He would make a great Statesman if he wanted to."

"He would. I may forgive you Anakin, but I cannot not forget that day though. It still haunts me to this day."

"And I don't want you to. I want you to remind me everytime I do something wrong that would get you angry at me. I can't live without you Padme. We were meant to be together."

"I know that Anakin, we need to be together again. Just remember that it's going to take Leia time to forgive what you had done to her on the _Death Star_ though. From what Han had told me, she still has nightmares about that day as well."

"If I had known she was my daughter, I would have done everything in my power to make sure that nothing would have happened to her. In fact, I would have helped her escape the station and taken her to the Alliance myself and given them the location of the weak spot myself."

"I know you have Anakin, so do give her some time to make her mind up on what she want's to do." Padme while touching his chestplate.

"I will Padme. You should get some sleep yourself. I'll walk you to your hut." Anakin said while holding his arm out to her.

She smiled at the gesture, and slipped her arm into his. They walked in silence not knowing what to say next. Padme broke the silence.

"Anakin, when we meet up with the _Executor_, will you still go through with what Master Yoda wants to do with healing you?" She asked him.

"Yes, for it will be the only way to defeat Sidious and return peace to the entire galaxy." He told her.

"I hope you're right about this Anakin. You better get some sleep yourself, you're going to need it.

"I will Padme. Now go to sleep yourself." He told her.

Anakin went into the hut that Brian, Chewie, and Master Yoda had made for him while Ahsoka and Padme had tried to brighten it up a bit with some flowers for him. He smiled behind his mask at the thought and effort that had gone into this hut for him. He carefully lowered himself onto the bed and was relieved when it did not break from the weight of his amour. As he fell to sleep, he started to have that dreadful nightmare of the day that he thought he killed his beloved Angel and the child, now children that she carried! Only this time, the dream would affect those that are Force Sensitive on the planet Dagobah!


	13. Chapter 13

_Anakin's Nightmare – Mustafar_

_Anakin, now called Darth Vader had done what Sidious had commanded him to do and lead the 501__st__ Troopers to the Jedi Temple and kill every single Jedi that was there! He knew that once he had done this, his new master would show him how to save Padme. He slaughtered every Jedi there was! From younglings to Masters!_

_Once he was done there, he was told to head to the Mustafar System to kill the Separatists that were there! He carried out his orders without question, for the more he did for Sidious, the more pleased he would be and start to teach him more of the Dark Side of the Force and then killing him and taking control so he and Padme could rule the way things should be!_

_As he was looking at the sky and the lava beneath him, he felt the presence of his Angel, and went to greet her as her ship landed next to his starfighter. He greeted her with open arms and wondered why she was here. She told him about what Obi-Wan had told her, and wanted to make sure it was not true! He told her that there were plans to be made to rule the galaxy the way they saw fit once he got rid of Palpatine!_

_She didn't what to hear what he was saying, for she knew that Obi-Wan was right about her husband! They started to argue when Anakin saw Obi-Wan at the top of the ramp of Padme's ship, and used the Dark Side to Force choke her! Obi-Wan managed to get Anakin to release her, and they had exchanged some words before they started their own battle!_

_The battle seemed like it lasted for hours for the two of them knew how to counter the other for the years they had trained together! Finally, Obi-Wan found solid ground once again, and told Anakin that he had the high ground. Anakin said not to underestimate his powers! Obi-Wan told him not to do it, but Anakin would not listen! As Anakin flipped over Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan used his Lightsaber and cut off Anakin's legs and his left arm!_

_They exchanged more words that Obi-Wan loved him as both brother and son, but Anakin yelled back that he hates him! Obi-Wan could not bring himself to kill his onetime Padawan and friend! As Obi-Wan turned to leave, he saw Anakin's Lightsaber, and picked it up hopefully that one day Anakin's child would use it to end Palpatine! Anakin cried out in pain from catching on fire from the hot ground that was near the lava! He nearly passed out when the Clone Troopers and Sidious found him and put him in a medical capsule!_

_He had endured the pain of the operations that he was going through, for they gave him nothing to stop the pain during the operation! Once they were done with him, they lowered his mask with red filters for him to see through and to breath with the chest plate attachment. Once the table that he was one was brought up so he could walk soon, he asked Sidious about Padme. Sidious said that in his anger, he had killed her! Vader said in an angry voice that she could not be dead for he had felt her! Sidious assured him that she was dead, and Vader screamed at the thought of losing his one and only Angel!_

Anakin woke up from the dream only to have his son, Yoda, and Ahsoka over him, making sure he was alright! He started to breathe easier once he saw Padme come in as well.

"Padme, I'm glad you're safe here.I thought I had lost you again. I've been having that same dream for over twenty years Angel. I don't want to lose you and everyone else again." Anakin said in a remorseful voice.

"Dad, that was the day that you finally became Darth Vader then. I wished that you could have been there to help mom raise us. But there's no changing the past. Let's hope that once you're healed, we can stop the Emperor once and for all." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry son, once we rid the galaxy of the Emperor, the galaxy will be safe once again. Now you and Ahsoka better get some rest now." Anakin told the two of them.

"Anakin, wished I had known that it was Padme you were talking about that day, for maybe help you I could have." Yoda said to Anakin.

"I should have been honest, but then I would most likely been thrown out of the Order or worse."

"Ani, it would not have matter to me, but I know that being a Jedi was very important to you. We could have lived on Naboo and raised our children. But let's stop Palpatine, and let's be a family once again with Brian and Leia." She said with a small smile on her face.

Anakin nearly choked on the words that she had said to him! She was willing to take him back now that she knew from what both Brian and Ahsoka had told her about the nightmare that Anakin was having. Leia didn't want to hear anything even though she saw the nightmare herself through the Force. She wasn't sure if she should forgive him or not, but knowing the pain he had gone through for over twenty years had been too much for him. Hopefully one day she will forgive him and accept him as her father.


	14. Chapter 14

_Super Star Destroyer Executor_

Adm. Piett was waiting on word from Lord Vader on when they should meet. Granted everything is running smoothly on the ship, but if the Emperor should want to communicate with Lord Vader, there would be trouble!

"Sir, incoming transmission from Lord Vader."

"Patch it through to my station here." Piett told the comm. officer.

A moment later, the blue hologram of Lord Vader appeared before Piett.

"Lord Vader, how may I be of service to you?" Piett said.

"_I want you to take the Executor to Wild Space so that we can discuss many things and prepare for what is to be done about both the Empire and the Emperor."_

"Where in Wild Space should we meet?"

"_Outside of the Kamino system would do. The Emperor has ears there that can listen in on us."_

"As you wish my Lord."

"_And one more thing Adm."_

"Yes Lord Vader."

"_I am transmitting the communication frequencies for the Rebel Alliance High Command. Let them know of our plans and they can meet us at the same time as well. I want to include them as well."_

"As you wish my Lord. We shall depart immediately for Wild Space."

The transmission ended then, and Adm. Piett barked orders to set course for Wild Space. Hopefully once they are on their way, they can get in touch with the Alliance and put an end to the Empire and the Emperor once and for all!

_Dagobah_

Anakin was pleased with himself with getting the _Executor_ to hopefully get in touch with the Alliance and hopefully stopping Sidious once and for all! But first, there were his injuries that Master Yoda said that he can heal with a medical facility in case something should go wrong.

He left Padme's ship and was heading back to the area where his friends and family was at. At least his son had accepted him, and his hope is that Leia, his dear Leia, would accept him as well. He saw everyone there, and smiled behind his mask. He approached them and sat on the log that was provided for him.

"Did you manage to get a signal to the _Executor_ Ani?" Padme asked.

"I did. Let's hope the Alliance will be willing to work with the ship and her crew to finally rid the galaxy of Sidious." Anakin said to her.

"Help they will Anakin for I have seen this." Yoda said with a smile on his face.

"But you have to get your injuries healed first dad. I can't wait to see your face in person instead of a hologram that mom has of the two of you." Brian said in a cheerful voice.

"He could stay in the mask for all I care." Leia said in an angry voice.

"Kriff Leia, give him a chance will you! He's trying to make up for what he had done for twenty three years! Lighten up will you!" Brian said while raising his voice to her.

"Brian! What did I say about using swear words?!" Padme said while glaring at her son!

"Enough! Fighting amongst ourselves good it is not! Now stop this!" Yoda said to both siblings.

They both quieted down for now, but they both vowed that they would continue this. Anakin asked how Brian learned that swear word since he was raised on Dagobah. Ahsoka grinned sheepishly at him.

"I think I might have said that a few times while I was training him or some other time when out in the jungle with him looking for materials."

"Ahsoka, you should have known better to say that in front of a child. How many other swear words did you say in front of him while he was growing up?" Anakin asked her.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty of that as well Ani. He would pull pranks on us, and he would find a way to get not get punished for it." Padme told him.

"Is this true son?" Anakin asked, afraid of what he might hear next.

"I did in fact learn them from mom and aunt Ahsoka. But you should hear Master Yoda with the swear words." Brian said before he was going to have to pull more duties around the campsite and leaving.

"Good thing he never heard Chewie and me. He would be saying them like no tomorrow." Han said with a lopsided grin on his face.

Anakin now wondered what it would have been like to have raised the children, and shuttered at the thought of what they may have done in the Temple and to the Jedi that were there. Most likely blamed each other for what happened and get away with it. He would have been proud, but stern with them at the same time. Hopefully Leia would accept him, and then be a whole family as they should have been.


	15. Chapter 15

_Wild Space – Rebel Command Ship_

Everyone on the Alliance High Command were awaiting word from the _Executor_. They had decided to deploy the fighter craft in case the _Executor _should launch her fighters and fire upon them with their weapons. The comm. officer informed Gen. Madine that there was an incoming message for them.

"Patch it through." He said.

A holographic image of Adm. Piett formed before him.

"_This is Adm. Piett of the Super Star Destroyer Executor. Whom do I have the privilege of speaking to?"_

"This is Gen. Madine of the Alliance High Command Admiral."

"_Madine, I can't believe it's you! I was told that you had been killed in the line of duty. It's good to see you again."_

"It's good to see you to Admiral. Now what's all this about?"

"_Lord Vader has come up with a plan to finally rid the galaxy of the Empire and the Emperor in a single attack. He want's to know if you and the Alliance will want to involve in it."_

"How do I know that I can trust not only you, but Darth Vader as well?"

"_You can trust me on this Crix, he want's to put an end and restore the galaxy the way it use to be. And he's going to be Jedi with him for this to work."_

"Wait! I thought Commander Skywalker and his brother were the only Jedi around! How can this be?!"

"_I have no idea yet Crix. But knowing Lord Vader, he always has something planned out."_

"I hope you're right on this Firmus. When does Vader plan to be here then?"

"_Hopefully not too much longer. I better get off of here in case he is trying to get in touch now. Looking forward to seeing you in person again."_

"Same here."

After the comm. was turned off, Gen. Madine informed the rest of the High Command of Vader's arrival and that they should be ready to hear what he has to say and that there will be more Jedi with him. They are hoping that this isn't a trap, for everyone would either be caught or killed!

_Hyperspace – Enroute to Wild Space_

Han was giving it all he had to get his ship to the coordinates that Anakin had provided him. He was hoping to get some alone time with Leia, but with the training that her and her brother were going through, it didn't look like he would get to be near her soon. He then left the cockpit to see what they were doing in the main area of the ship.

He saw that both Brian and Leia had their Lightsabers out, and were going through some practice drills against each other. He sat next to Ahsoka and watched the siblings go against one another. Leia was able to hold her own, but Brian had the advantage of the years of training he had received. It looked like he was taking it easy on her, but would then surprise her with disarming her once more.

"Look sis, hold your saber up higher since you're not that tall. It'll work better for you." Brian said with sweat running down his face.

"Listen to your brother you should, for he learned from training on how to use different techniques. Hmm." Yoda said to Leia.

Leia thought about it, and raised her Lightsaber higher, and found it was easier to block her brother's attacks much better. This put a smile on her face, then it dropped once their father come in. They then started the drills once again, but not being able to flip over each other made it more difficult for them. They drilled for another hour and then called it quits.

"Not too bad for a beginner Leia. Keep up with the drills that aunt Ahsoka and Master Yoda came up for you, and you'll get the hang of it soon." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I better get myself cleaned up now." She said before giving her father a dirty look, and heading to her cabin.

"Ani, she'll come around. Just give her time." Padme said to him.

"I hope she can forgive me Padme, but with what I had done over the years, I'm not sure anyone could forgive me." Anakin said in a dejected voice through his mask.

"Skyguy, I'm sure she'll come around. Just be there for her." Ahsoka told him.

"Sir, there's something that you should know." Han said to Anakin.

"What is that Captain Solo."

"I would like to know if it's alright if I can start a courtship with Leia once this is done." Han said before he lost his nerve.

"Of course you can Han. Anakin and I would love that very much. Isn't that right Ani." Padme said.

"I can't think of a better person than you Solo. I have plenty of lackeys from all over the galaxy that thought by marrying into an influential family, they thought they would be in power. I would rather have someone like you to be with her for the two of you would keep each other in check." Anakin told Han.

Chewie started to laugh for he had told the exact same thing to Han not too long ago while on Hoth. Brian welcomed Han into the family, but warned him about the type of family he was getting involved with. Han just laughed at him. Yoda and Ahsoka smiled for they knew through the Force that the two of them would have children one day that would be strong in the Force. They weren't sure about Brian's future, for it was always in motion. Hopefully he would find a young woman, and start a family himself.


	16. Chapter 16

_Entering Wild Space Sector_

Han and Chewie put the _Falcon_ back into normal space after the long trip from Dagobah, or at least it seemed like it. Both Brian and Leia still continued their argument about their father, and that they should be there for him! Han and Chewie were thinking of taking bets on who would win this battle of the words between the two siblings, but they changed their minds for they did not want to get in the middle of their fights. He then saw Ahsoka coming into the cockpit with a grim look on her face.

"Let me guess. They're both at it still." Han said with a smirk on his face.

"It's like two sides of the same coin. They each think they are right about Skyguy, but they won't budge." She said with exasperation in her voice.

"I wonder how Luke would have handled this situation." Han said while remembering his friend that was with them no more.

"From what you and Leia told us about Luke, he would have sided with Brian and their mother about their father. He would have been a great asset with what Anakin has planned." Ahsoka told Han.

"It looks like we're coming up on the coordinates the big guy gave us. Chewie be ready just in case we have to get out of here real fast." Han told his partner.

"You don't think that…"

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's how the _Executor _willreact to our arrival. I hope the Alliance is here as well."

Chewie told Han that there was communications going on between the ships that were coming into view, and everything was fine. Han saw that they were helping each other out with supply shuttles and such. Anakin came into the cockpit, and was glad that things were working out for the best for everyone involved.

"Capt. Solo, can you raise the _Executor_ on this frequency." Anakin said while setting the frequency for Han.

"Will do sir. _Executor_, this is the _Falcon_, we are requesting permission to land."

"_This is Adm. Piett, permission is granted. Proceed to landing bay 7. Executor out."_

"I hope everything goes as planned now. Tell everyone better strap in now." Han said in a worried voice.

The ship landed without a problem, and Han and Chewie saw there was a detachment of Stormtroopers along with Adm. Piett waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Everyone departed from the ship, and Adm. Piett bowed to Anakin once he saw him coming down from the ship's ramp.

"Lord Vader, it's good to see you after trip. You have…"

"Never mind that now Admiral. We have work that has to be done, but first I have to get my injuries healed. Is the medical center ready in case anything should happen?"

"It is my lord, but I hope that nothing will happen to you. After all, if anything should happen, who will be in charge of this operation?"

"I will have my family and friends here in charge Admiral. For there are no other people besides yourself that I can trust." Anakin told Adm. Piett.

"Your family sir?"

"Yes, my wife Padme, and two of our children, Brian and Leia Skywalker. And Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and Master Yoda along with Capt. Solo and his first mate Chewbacca." Anakin said with pride in his voice.

Adm. Piett then realized who Padme Amidala was, and now knew that her last name was Skywalker! That meant that he was Anakin Skywalker, and Luke Skywalker, who destroyed the _Death Star_, was his son! Now to find out that he had two more children, and now friends as well would be a great asset to get things right with the galaxy once again!

"Proceed to the medical center we must Anakin, for it is time for you to heal." Yoda said with determination in his voice.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to where you have to go." Adm. Piett said with a smile on his face.

They followed Adm. Piett down a few corridors until they reached the medical center. As they entered, they were greeted by the Chief Medical Officer.

"Lord Vader, I have everything that was ordered for your operation. And I have my team standing by right now."

"No need except for them except if they are needed if anything goes wrong doctor. When can you be ready Master Yoda?"

"All of this will have to be removed Anakin, and sooner the better." Yoda told him while pointing to the suit and the artificial limbs that he had.

"How long to remove everything doctor?" Anakin asked.

"About two hours if we do this now and carefully. After all, I don't want to take any chances for nothing to go wrong."

"Understood doctor. Let's get this over with so I can have a normal life again."

"Come this way then. When we remove your mask, it will have to be while we are in an oxygen tent so you can breathe some air before putting an oxygen mask over your mouth and nose." The doctor explained while help Anakin onto the operating table.

"Understood doctor."

As Anakin was being prepped, Yoda motioned for Ahsoka, Brian, and Leia over to him.

"Ahsoka, help I need along with the children here to help heal Anakin. Alone I cannot do." Yoda told them.

"Why should I help the person that let Alderaan be destroyed! If wants help, then he won't get it from me!" Leia said with anger rising in voice.

"Kriff, not again! Leia, get over yourself! I know I don't know what it was like to lose the only people and a planet to the Empire, but there are other worlds and beings that will suffer the same fate like Alderaan if the Empire isn't stopped! And dad is the only one besides us that can do it! Now grow up and stop acting like everyone owes you something!" Brian told his sister while anger was rising in his voice as well.

Padme was surprised at the speech her son and given, and was proud of him! She would have done the exact same thing in his place. She smiled at him, and Leia knew that her brother was right. She conceded to what was needed to be done. They waited and went over what Master Yoda had told them what they had to do. They were going to use the Force to heal Anakin of his injuries, and to be the Jedi he should have become.

The doctor came out and told them that Anakin was ready for them. They went into the operating room, and saw him on the table helpless and with an oxygen mask over the lower half of his face. Yoda saw that Anakin was being given a sedative through an I.V. bag and it would make this easier for them to do what needed to be done.

They gather around him, and held hands. Yoda began with the process of healing Anakin, and everyone else that was with him, followed suit. A glow started to form around them, and then entered into Anakin's body. The glow became brighter and everyone that was watching, started to see a small formation of limbs and veins starting to take shape! It seemed like an eternity, but it was more like three hours for them to finish.

Yoda and everyone else released their hands, and smiled at what they had accomplished! Leia wasn't really smiling, for she saw a lot of Luke in her father's face, and was sad that he was not here to see this now! She still cursed the day that she found out that her enemy was in fact her natural father! She still was not going to warm up to him, but would do her best to help him out with whatever plan he has planned now. She then saw the doctor come over to check Anakin's vitals, and recorded everything into the medical computer.

"It seems that Lord Vader…"

"It's Anakin Skywalker doctor. That's the name that he was born with, and that's the name that he is using again." Padme told him with a smile on her face.

"Corrected. It seems that Anakin Skywalker…"


	17. Chapter 17

_Imperial Center_

Sidious went to the cloning facility that he had secretly built into the building where his palace was at. He went to the cloning room to check on the progress that was being made on his project _'Dark Jedi'_. He saw the two clones of the ones that were being grown, and smiled!

"How soon will they be ready for training?" Sidious asked while staring down the technician.

"Not too much longer milord. Another two days the most." The technician said while fearing for his life.

"Good, good. Now I have names picked out for the two of them." Sidious said while looking over the clones.

"Names sire?"

"Yes. For this one since part of his face had been ravaged by the animals on that planet, I shall call you Darth Ravage." Sidious said while looking what was once Luke Skywalker.

"And the name for the other one?" The technician asked.

"What happened to his left eye?" Sidious said while seeing only a patch over where the left eye should be.

"I'm afraid his face was badly damaged as well my lord. But we were able to reconstruct most of it."

"I never did like him anyway. His name will be…Darth Fury. Yes a perfect name for both clones here. You have done will. Now I will await for the two new Dark Jedi to begin their training in stopping Anakin Skywalker and anyone else that will be helping him!" Sidious said while leaving the technician.

The technician breathed a sigh of relief as the Emperor left, only to hear the Emperor laugh menacingly as he went down the hallway. Hopefully something is done, and soon! For he feared that the Emperor was slowly going insane and would do anything to stay in power! The technician then put in a failsafe that would end the clones if they carried out the Emperor's orders too far! He implanted a memory chip and would go to the Rebel Alliance with his information, and hopefully something can be done, and soon!

**A.N: This ends this story now. But don't worry, for the next one is just around the corner! Looking forward to start the next one, and hopefully everyone will read it! **** Keep an eye out for 'The Jedi Return'. Have a great day, and 'May the Force be with You'!**


End file.
